Equinox
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: Wakana an ordinary astronomy student would soon find her whole life changed when she chances upon this forlorn, albeit gorgeous being, one fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's written in the stars**

* * *

Wakana is an ordinary girl. She has dark brown shoulder-length hair, chocolate orbs for her eyes like most people, fair complexion, and a small stature. She has an ordinary face. She doesnt stand out in a crowd, nor would anyone remember her even if they pass her twice.

Yes, she would like to believe she was ordinary.

But she knew reality was far from that.

You see, she had always been able to see ghosts. Monsters, creatures of the dark, evil spirits, youkais. Call it whatever.

In the beginning, she managed to convince herself to the fact that the mishaps she's had had were all part of her being such a klutz.

She had develop a knack for escaping their haunting spree over the years, but they still managed to become a daily nuissance to her and her family.

Now living in her own, a university student, the encounters had become less.

Jugling two part-time jobs and her studies, she usually comes home late in the evenings. But she doesnt mind. Not when she gets to see the vast sky lit by billions of stars above her.

On her way home, she'd pass by the road near the river and would sit there for hours on end, observing the celestials with the telescope she'd borrow from a friend in her club.

Tonight was like the rest. Sitting on the ground, with the cushion of the soft grass beneath her, she had all the space to herself. It was quiet, peaceful, serene even. Just the night she needs.

Having done her homework on summer constellations, she decided to call it a night when she spotted an orb of light floating from afar.

 _That was odd_.

She blinked, thinking her mind was just playing tricks on her.

But the orb she saw multiplied in number. One became two, three, four. More appeared one by one, lighting up the fog that came with it. And soon enough, she could see silhouettes of odd and hideous looking beings walk past her in what seemed to be a parade.

She let out a loud gasp before she could stop herself earning her the attention of the shadows near her.

Loud whispers ensued and the parade went into a halt.

"She could see us."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Where's the Nidaime?"

"Oi, Kurotabo did you see the second?"

"Scamper you fools! Go head back to the mansion. We'll deal with this."

"Oi Kejouro, stop pushing."

"Move along now, kids. You too Nattou Kozou."

Gaining back her ability to move, Wakana decided to make a run for it. She hurriedly grabbed the telescope and its bag lying on the grassy ground and sprinted out of sight.

"Oi, woman, eh, lady! Just wait!"

Why does it have to be her? Was she jinxed or something? Wasnt it enough being haunted by these creatures on a daily basis? Now she's being chased by a whole hoarde of them.

From a distance she could see open stalls and a few people walking about in the wee hours of night. The busy downtown would be a good place for hiding. She could blend in with the crowd.

She was rounding up a corner when she bumped into a wall and nearly got knocked over. Only when a hand grabbed her did she realize, it wasnt a wall, but a someone.

When she looked up, a curious golden orb and a mischievous smile from a raven-haired man, greeted her.

* * *

"Im sorry. I, I wasnt looking." She muttered in succession, whilst looking over her shoulder.

He followed her gaze.

When shadows reflected on the walls of the building even though the street was empty and noise erupted from afar, she side-stepped him and started to walk.

"They just dont know when to stop, do they?"

What the brown-haired beauty said caught his attention. "You mean the youkais behind us?"

"You could see them too?" Surprise written on her lovely face.

He should be the one asking her that but he feigned innocence and nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the opposite direction. She had to keep up when he broke into a run.

She first seemed flustered at the contact, but it was forgotten when the creatures behind gained speed.

It was impulsive of him, but this prank turned game of hide-and-seek gave him a rush that he's never felt for so long.

He may not want to admit it, but he was having fun.

"I'm the one they're after. Why are you also running away?"

"I know these streets better than anyone." He shot back at her.

He pulled her into a narrow corner between the two buildings and covered her mouth with a hand. She resisted at first but relaxed when she realized what he's done.

A small group of the youkai had gone past them unknowingly.

* * *

A few more minutes had passed with the youkais looking towards their direction but always seeing pass through them.

Realization dawned on her. They weren't exactly well-hidden but the said creatures really couldnt see them.

It felt like she was shrouded by a thin layer of barrier.

Wakana backed a few steps from the handsome stranger and looked him in the eye. "You're one of them." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You're sharp."

"You weren't exactly subtle." She gestured to his attire. He was wearing his green striped yukata. "Who wears that and goes walking in the streets in this time and age?"

"And your hair." She pointed. His long black tresses floated behind him and protruded at the back. "That's not normal." She grinned.

"Im a hanyou. Im half human, half youkai." He stated the fact with pride. He owned it.

Strangely enough, his admission didnt scare her off. In fact, she got curious. So there are such beings. A being of both, light and darkness.

"So what did you do? Make us invincible or something?"

"Something like that." He smirked, like he was privy to some joke.

He had a relaxed stance and a care-free demeanor. An attitude afforded only to those who has all the time in the world. But somehow, looking at him closely, even in the dim light of the street lamp, his nonchalance didnt reach his eyes.

When he deemed the coast clear, he led her out into the open and they walked beside each other in silence.

She was clearly exhausted from all the running but she wore a smile on her face. It was contagious. He even felt like smiling back.

She was about to ask him why all this while he had his left eye closed, when a bird came flying towards them.

"Karasu-tengu."

"My apologies, Nidaime. But the hyakki yakkou had encountered a problem on the way home."

The bird blinked a couple of times, realizing the current supreme commander wasnt alone. "A human girl."

He was about to say something else when another one of his subordinates arrived.

"Rihan-sama." A breathless, neckless, blonde was running towards them. This one she recognized. "We were looking all-over for you."

"Wait - what? You're their leader?" She couldnt believe her eyes. These rascals had been the bane of her existence for so long and this guy...

Before he could respond, she had her fist connect to the side of his beautiful face. And stormed out, leaving all the youkais present dumbfounded.

She just punched Rihan square in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nura Rihan**

 **.**

We all get that eerie feeling when someone's looking at us. Not just looking but been staring at us for far too long.

Somehow all your senses are on full alert and you are hyper-aware of your surroundings.

Wakana knew from the moment she stepped out of her apartment that someone had been following her.

She turned a corner and glanced through her periphery. But she wasnt scared. It was broad daylight and there were several other people in the streets.

"Yes, that's her alright." A burly man hidden in the shadows addressed his companion's inquiry. "The Nura's pet." He spite out.

"Let's report back to boss." The smaller man tapped his shoulders and disappered from sight in a flash.

She glanced back from the alley she came from and saw it was empty.

.

Wakana hurried off the school grounds. She was late for work now. Her boss would give her an earful if he spots her entering the backdoor again.

 _Damn it._

She felt like she ran a whole triathlon to get to her part-time job. She skidded to a stop in front of a dainty shop.

 _Boss still not in sight. The till's empty. Whew!_

She slipped through the front door, acting as if she were a customer. She pulled out her apron from her bag on her way to the counter. She slipped it on swiftly and adjusted her cap that bear the logo of the store.

"Wakana."

She went rigid at the sound of the old man's stern voice. She turned around and faked a large smile. "Good afternoon, Jiro-san!"

"I didnt see you come in."

"I was early?" She scratched the back of her head.

The owner eyed her suspiciously. Her co-worker was trying hard not to laugh.

A few seconds later, her boss went back to his desk. When he had his back on them, her workmate gave her a highfive.

.

Several customers had been in and out of the cafe' that she didnt see him come in.

He was seated at the far back table. But the constant glances he threw her way was a give away. Wakana only had a glimpse of his human form. At first she couldnt recognize him, since he was actually 'human'. But she'd recognize that voice and that face anywhere.

So he does have a human form, she thought to herself. But of course, he's a hanyou after all.

He had been stalking her for a while now. She doesnt really mind, so long as he kept his distance. She also noticed no one has been bothering her ever since. Not a single soul in sight.

She knew she was safe. She felt secure. She's supposed to be happy, but something didnt feel right. Because somehow his presence was different from the one she felt following her and his was comforting.

.

.

We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.

And Rihan was just that.

He interested her.

Yes, she punched him in the face, there's that. She didnt like the fact that he was one of those pesky creatures, not to mention, their leader.

But there's a story behind everything. Like how a picture got on a wall. How a scar got on your face. Sometimes the stories are simple, and sometimes they are hard and heartbreaking. And behind anyone's story is always our parents' story, because theirs is where ours begin.

He did say he was a hanyou. Perhaps she could find something in the library.

Wakana walked through the long isles of wooden shelves. When she found the section she was looking for she took a foot stool and grabbed books one by one.

There ought to be something written about youkais in these folklores.

She scannned through pages of written history and tales of old.

 _Aha! Eureka!_

.

Two weeks had passed and Wakan had been a constant in the library. She had frequented the Japanese legend and folklore section so much that she knew every single location of the books she needed.

It's been a couple of days, odd enough, she couldnt feel his presence following her anymore. The one-time visit at the cafe had been just that. Or so she thought.

"Lord of the Pandemonium. If he ruled during the Edo era up to the dawn of the Meiji period, then he would be now too old and wrinkly."

He guffawed at her blatant comment. He couldnt stop laughing that his sides hurt.

Nurarihyon would have a fit if he heard about this. His old man revels at the thought of his glory days as the Supreme Commander of the Nura Gumi, a clan of youkai composed of yakuzas.

Wakana gathered her things and left for the borrower's section. The librarian scanned her books and gave her I.D back.

She amount of books she'd borrowed already were worth four years of stay in university.

She was walking on the stairs when her alarm rang.

 _Oh shoot! Work!_

She took the stairs two steps at a time. When she rounded the hallway she caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of her eye, so she abruptly stopped.

She didnt bump into anyone, thank kami, but she dropped her books.

"Ah. Gomen."

She bent down and hurriedly picked the hardbounds.

"Here." The man offered.

When she looked up she saw his ID so she bowed in greeting and thanked the teacher. "Thank you sensei."

She proceeded to walk and he passed by her, giving his reply. "You're always welcome, Wakana."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

 _How did he know my name?_

Her eyes widened in surprise.

He was wearing normal clothes. His hair was shoulder length and held in a loose ponytail. Those piercing amber eyes...

 _Rihan!_

When she turned her back, he was already gone.

Wakana was left dumbfounded staring at the empty hallway.

.

Meanwhile at the Nura Mansion...

"Rihan-sama, you really shouldnt go out on your own." Kurotabo reprimanded.

"You've been frequenting the streets lately. Is there a problem Nidaime?" Kubinashi inquired.

"Oi, too cold Setsura!" The voice of the Sodaisho interrupted their conversation.

Rihan went over to where his father sat next to the Yuki-onna.

"Rihan, my son, where have you been?" The older Nura looked up when he saw his son approached.

"What happened?" He answered instead when he eyed the bruise on his old man's back.

"I told you not to over do it." The ice youkai pushed at the Supreme Commander's back.

"I know- Ah, my back!" The older youkai complained and a cracking sound was heard.

"You're not getting any younger Nurarihyon." Setsura chimed.

That did it for him. He tried not to. Really he did. But Rihan couldn't help himself. Wakana's words kept ringing in his head.

"Pft!" He let out.

Nurarihyon, Setsura, Kejorou, Korutabo, and Kubinashi stopped at their tracks.

"Eh? Rihan-sama?"

"Are you alright?" The concerned youkais as he doubled-over.

The next thing everyone heard was the heir's hearty laughter.

It was a full laugh too. Loud enough that it rang through the whole mansion.

They all could but exchange looks.

Did the second really just laughed?

The Nura gumi had indeed notice how he's smiling more frequently now. Not just something resembling a smile, but actually a smile. But for him to laugh? No.

It had been years since they last heard his voice of laughter that it became foreign to their ears.

The mainhouse youkai had gathered and made a crowd around the Nura heir. Making a fuss of this improvement.

"Did you say he met someone?" Nurarihyon now wore a serious expression. All the wacky front gone.

"Yes. A human girl." Setsura replied.

"I would like to meet this girl." And the Sodaisho smiled.


End file.
